The Enforcers
by asherleve
Summary: When an enemy makes threats towards the Yasha-jin empire, they ask their allies the Saiyen-jin empire for help...TP Romance Please Review
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own dbz or any of its characters  
  
Hey, this is my first fic so be nice!  
  
Prologue  
  
There once were two superior warrior planets. Vegeta-sei, which was a planet of saiyen warriors and Kempo-sei, which was a planet of demon or yasha warriors. Because of their similarities (and differences), the two planets kept to their own side of the galaxy... Until one of Vegeta-sei's child warriors, who was on a purging mission, somehow got knocked off the planned course... And landed on Kempo-sei. When the saiyen finally found out where the child disappeared to, it was 20 years later. They sent their prince to receive him from the yasha planet. However, when the prince arrived he got the surprise of his life. The saiyen child had grown up on Kempo-sei with absolutely no recollection of his original roots and had made ties to the yasha princess! Because he had sworn his life to the yasha throne, the yasha prince refused to go back to his home planet. Meanwhile, while on his stay on Kempo-sei, the saiyen prince had done the unbelievable. He had fallen in love with a yasha scientist. Because he wanted to start a life with her, the saiyen prince left the yasha prince alone and return to Vegeta-sei with his wife. The next year, both princes became kings and (at the insistence of their wives) they formed an alliance with each other. Throughout the galaxy, it was known that whoever messed with one planet messed with the other... That is where our story begins.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
*How was that? Yeah, I know it was terrible, but it will get better! I promise! I just realized that I probably need to explain things a bit. I just made this up like 5 minutes ago. Please review! Pleeeeeeeeaaaaasssssssssseeeeeeeee!* - bellemorte 


	2. A Party Interrupted

Disclaimer: I do not own dbz or any of its characters  
  
So sorry I took semi-long on updating. My beta was revising it. But, enough with the excuses and on to the story!   
  
Chapter 1: A Party Interrupted  
  
The ballroom was aglow with lights and sound. Everyone was chatting excitedly and having fun. Every once in a while, the guests at the obvious party would look at the huge double doors or at the platform looking over them.  
  
It seemed that the party was a birthday party. A birthday party for a princess no less. And everything was there. Tons of food and music. The whole royal family was there, even. However, only one thing was missing… the birthday princess…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Queen Videl had her false smile on as she examined the ballroom from the platform.  
  
"Mmnnn," she said through gritted teeth. "Pan still isn't her yet."  
  
The Royal Mother Chichi was more open with her feelings as she scowled and exclaimed, "Where in the heavens is that girl?! We made this whole huge party and she isn't here yet?"  
  
"Yeah," remarked Prince Goten as he paused between scarfing down his food. "And she has awsome presents, too!"  
  
"Mmhmm," agreed The Royal Father Goku (Author's Note: Can someone think of a better name?) who was also eating. "And the combination of Gohan's present and Bulma and Vegeta's present, Pan'll go crazy!"  
  
King Gohan, who was listening to his family's conversation, frowned. "I know, but if Pan doesn't arrive soon, she won't get either."  
  
As if on cue, the double doors opened with the trumpets doing fanfare.  
  
"Now announcing the arrival of Princess Pan!"  
  
The whole room held their breath as Pan came out.  
  
She was wearing a spaghetti strap corset top that flowed out into four strip skirt. The four strips were laid out in a stiff ballroom gown style, but underneath, you could see a pair of silk bloom pants. The whole outfit's colors were black, brown and white and were intricately designed with white and black diamonds. (Authors Note: To make that easier to understand, it was something like the outfit that Chichi wears in dbz, but more elegant, prettier, and an unknown reason for everyone to look at Pan in awe.J)  
  
As King Gohan stood up, Princess Pan made her way towards the platform. He smiled slightly and called out.  
  
"You are late, my daughter. A half an hour or so."  
  
Pan bowed halfway with her hand against her heart. When she got up, she had a certain smirk on that showed her saiyen heritage well.  
  
"Yes, I am father. But, as you can obviously see, my appearance isn't a one minute job."  
  
A buzz of chuckles came from the crowd. Chichi beamed as she saw some of her own attitude radiating off her granddaughter. Videl beamed in pride.   
  
When the chuckles ceased, Gohan had a smirk that mirrored his daughter's.  
  
"Yes, I can see that. However, since you used up all that time getting dressed, you used up all your party time. Your 18th birthday party has almost ended. It is now time for the presents."  
  
He motioned for her to come up beside him on the platform. The crowd cheered. When the King raised his hand, they quieted down again.  
  
"Now," he began, "The first gift is from the rest of the family and me. It was also approved of by our people."  
  
He paused, then took pin in the shape a crest from Goten.  
  
Pan's eyes widened when she it.  
  
"Princess Pan - my daughter - I bestow upon you the title of Frashka. The enforcer of this planet. Our defender."  
  
And as he placed the pin on her chest, the crowd rose in a deafening applause.  
  
Pan felt tears rolling down her cheeks as she threw her arms around her father's neck.  
  
"Thank you, Papa!" she whispered. "Thank you so much!"  
  
"You deserved it!" he whispered back after she released him.  
  
The King raised his hand again causing the crowd to calm down.  
  
"Now, this next present is just as important as the first. Because, it is not from us, but from the planet Vegeta-sei. As you all should know, that is my father's home planet."  
  
Goku waved happily.  
  
"Now that you have acquired your title of the yasha-frashka, the saiyens are acknowledging you as a saiyen elite. And as a gift for your birthday… they gave you this."  
  
He then handed her a capsule.  
  
Pan looked at the capsule oddly then asked, "What is it?"  
  
Goku grinned and Goten chuckled.  
  
Gohan frowned at his father and brother and folded his arms.  
  
"Actually, I'm kind of jealous. They never gave me this good of a present. I mean, I was the crown prince and all -"  
  
"Dad?" Pan interrupted dryly. "…Get on with it."  
  
He humped.  
  
"Fine. Well… it's a gravity room. Your very own. It goes up to 1000 g forces."  
  
Pan gasped. "Kami-1000?!"  
  
Her father nodded.  
  
"Yes. It also has special added features. I don't have any details. She said she left a vid recording to explain."  
  
Pan looked at the capsule in awe then back at her father. Her face broke into a wild grin.  
  
"Oh kami, I've got to try this out!"  
  
She quickly flew out of the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Princess landed in the closest training area. She eagerly pushed the capsule and flung it on the ground. She almost shrieked with glee as a he GR appeared. She ran inside the compound. A feminine voice filled the room.  
  
"Why, hello there, Pan."  
  
In a fighting stance, Pan sharply turned to face a vid screen.  
  
A blue haired woman smiled warmly in Pan's direction.   
  
"I'm Queen Bulma of Vegeta-sei. I really hope you like your present. You see, when I heard how my home planet wanted to give the job and title of Frashka to you, I knew you deserved a great gift. Actually, it was my son, Trunks idea to give you your own GR. My son is also the enforcer of Vegeta-sei and he loves to train. He thought another enforcer would love that, too. If it turns out that you don't like the gift, just let your father call me so I could organize-"  
  
BOOM!  
  
Bulma's voice cut off as the GR began to shake violently.  
  
Pan didn't have time to think when an alarm came on and a voice said. "Please exit the GR. Please exit the GR. GR will blow up in 5...4...3..."  
  
Pan's eyes widened and she dashed out of the compound.  
  
"2...1."  
  
The princess put up her ki shield and watched carefully as the GR blew up. She could feel her family and others come up behind her, wondering what happened. Pan ignored them and focused on the spot above the GR that was now in pieces.  
  
'There!' she thought. 'That black blob slipping in and out of the shadows!'  
  
Quickly she dove for it, to the confusion of the people watching her. It was surprisingly easy to catch the blob even though it struggled to get loose. The…thing glared at her showing pointy-like fangs.  
  
"Who are you?!" she asked.  
  
The blob struggled again.  
  
"I asked who are you?" she growled.  
  
Abruptly it stopped moving and looked up at Pan with green glowing eyes. Its voice was a surprising deep baritone that didn't seem like the natural tone for the blob.  
  
"That was a gift from King Caspik."  
  
It tensed and blew up, pelting thick pieces of slime all over Pan and the people below her.  
  
Grimacing, Pan remarked bitterly.  
  
"Some Gift."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*Ok. How was that? It had better be good! Oh yeah and I forgot to explain something in the story. (It seems like my goal is t make everyone confused, doesn't it?) When Gohan became of age, Goku passed his kingship on. So Gohan is King, Videl (who is a demon too) is the queen, Goten is the Prince (Who is next in line to the throne) is Prince, and Pan is Princess. I hope that answers all the questions. However, if you still have more, just tell me. Au Revoir!*  
  
-bellemorte  
  
P L E A S E R E V I E W!!! 


End file.
